echo's choice
by Echowish
Summary: my fist fanfic. AU. Echopaw has to decide wether to follow the warrior code or her heart. In the process of being rewritten.
1. prolague

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, the almighty Erin Hunter does.**

**There are new clans, territories, and cats. I'll be more than happy to accept any suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

As I walked through the forest an odd cat-sent wafted towards me. I turned to see where it was coming from. I saw a gray-blue tom coming out of the shadows, his pelt shown silver in the moonlight.

"Hello, Browntail," he mewed cautiously.

"Good evening Skyfur," I replied, rather annoyed that I had to come out here this late at night. Especially because I was pretty sure what he wanted."Will you explain why I needed to come out here now?"

"Yes."

"And…" I prompted, I was begging to lose all of my patience now.

He hesitated,"I need help-"

"Skyfur, I told you that I won't get involved in your mouse-brained schemes anymore!" I hissed. I was ready to attack if he persisted, after all he wasn't supposed to be here at all.

"This is different-"he pleaded.

"'This is different' that's what you all was say!" I growled, lowering my crouch. He withdrew a little." The last time you said that it was a miracle that we weren't exiled! You expect me to drop everything once again, to press my luck. Look Skyfur, I got over all this moon's ago, I'm trying to be loyal, I'm trying to earn they trust back!"

"Yes, but this time I have a foolproof plan, and we might finally be able to be together," I started to relax." Isn't that what you wanted? To break the wall between the clans? Come on Browntail at least listen to my idea before you make up your mind," he pleaded, and I gave in. I never could resist his pitiful expression, not that I'll ever tell him that of course.

" Fine, but not tonight we've spent too much time here already… next moon, same time, closer to the river?"I suggested.

"Okay! Next moon, At the river. See you then!" Skyfur meowed all too happily that I hadn't refused. He bounded towards his own territory. And I left as well, knowing that if I didn't get back soon Brookfang would start to wonder, and then we'd both get caught.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok…how was it? I'm having a bit of trouble with coming up with Skyfur's 'foolproof' plan. If any of you guys have any ideas you'd like to share, please tell me. Thanks!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey! Echokit! Wake up!"Sparrowkit yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up. Get off of me you great lump!" I growled when he pounced on me. The last thing you want in the early morning is your energetic brother pouncing on you.

"Sorry," he mewed."But Rainkit just had an idea for a great new game!"

It figures, Rainkit always has an idea for something."I'll be right there," I muttered as my brother left. My mind was drifting back to my dream. What was it about…? Browntail and Skyfur? If it was real then is Browntail really going to break the warrior code again? Oh well, it doesn't matter. It was just a dream after all…right?

Outside the nursery all of the kits were listening intently to Rainkit explain his game."The game is called Talccer! We split up into two groups and try to get a ball of moss past the other group. Got it? We need two places to try to get the moss to."

"How 'bout over there?" Nightkit suggested, flicking his tail toward a corner of the camp.

"Perfect! There's enough space, and those tangled vines will be great for blocking the moss!" Rainkit meowed excitedly. He bounded over to the middle of the camp before stating" We need to get into groups now! Hurry!"

"Rainkit and I'll pick! Ok?" Sparrowkit announced. "I'll pick first… Echokit!" This surprised everyone I'm no good at Rainkit's games. I cautiously padded to my brother's side.

"Ok then…Snowkit!" The White she-cat bounded over to his side.

"Nightkit!" Sparrowkit called, as my other brother walked over to us. It figures Sparrowkit would pick us first.

"Leafkit!" Rainkit meowed even though she was the last one and was already padding over to his side."Oh! I almost forgot cat from each side has to guard the area around the vines and not let the moss in. Leafkit you'll do that for our team, won't you?"

"Of course," she purred, and ran over to on of the 'goals'.

"Echokit, that's what you will do!" Sparrowkit stated.

"O-ok brother," I mewed padding to the other 'goal'. Everyone else stood in between Leafkit and me. Rainkit batted the moss towards me, and I swept it with my tail, and into the vines behind Leafkit.

On the other side of camp three warriors were watching our game with looks of both interest and amusement.

"What are they doing **now**?" An orange tom asked.

"Who knows," sighed a silver she-cat.

"Why do kits do anything?" replied a light brown she-cat with a darker brown tail.

"Good point," the orange tom meowed, as he stretched out.

"Remember we were kits once," purred a spotted tom as he joined them.

"Good morning Sagestar," mewed the silver she-cat dipping her head respectfully.

"'morning Brookfang," he greeted."What are they doing anyway?"

"I think they said it was something like talker," the brown she-cat mewed.

"No Browntail it was talccer," the orange tom corrected.

"Really Firestripe?" He nodded once. "Ok then, its talccer," Browntail announced.

We were done with our game while they still discussing what we were doing. We beat Rainkit's team easily! We ran up to the warriors.

"Did you enjoy our game?" I asked.

"Yes young one, we did," Sagestar answered.

"YAY!!"Sparrowkit and Rainkit cheered.

"My fur got dirty," Snowkit sighed almost inaudibly while examining her once white pelt."Noooooo!" She screeched, making every cat in the territory look to the group with curiosity. Once they realized what the commotion was about they all went back to their duties.

Leafkit ran over, "What's wrong?"

"My beautiful white fur! It's ruined!" she yowled.

"…Its just dirt," Nightkit mewed, without caring.

"How could you say that? My fur is ruined, and you don't care?" Snowkit wailed.

"You could just clean it," Nightkit pointed out, completely unfazed by her reaction.

"Oh…That's a great idea! Thank you Nightkit!" Snowkit mewed excitedly. Then she pounced on Nightkit, and began to lick in between his ear. "Nightkit…he's the best….he's my…bestest…bestest friend," she purred in between licks.

"Get…Off…me," Nightkit growled.

"Oh, sorry," she mewed as she started cleaning the dirt off of her fur.

"Geez, she can be such a mouse-brain some times," muttered Nightkit.

"Cheer up Nightkit," Sparrowkit meowed.

"I can't wait 'till we're apprenticed!" I mewed excitedly trying to change the subject.

"Nether can I!" Sparrowkit mewed.

"…Same here…"Nightkit yawned.

"You'll become apprentices soon," Sagestar reminded us.

"So will I! So will I!" Snowkit shouted bouncing up and down.

"Yes, and then you'll have all the wonderful chores we have to do!" Goldenpaw mewed sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter we'll be one step closer to becoming warriors!" Sparrowkit meowed.

We went back to the nursery for the last time and tried to sleep. Tomorrow we'll be apprentices!

**Well that's all for chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I ask if you have any idea for Skyfur's plan please tell me. Thank you**

**R&R please^-^**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors…**

**Oh, and before I forget, as I get after thought ideas I probably update the current chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath bluestone for a clan meeting!" Sagestar's voice echoed off the rock wall surrounding the back half of our camp as he called out the all too familiar words. Every cat was patiently awaiting the ceremony that would result in four new apprentices, well, everyone except for Sparrowkit and Snowkit. The four of us looked our best today as every cat did when they turned six moons old. We all stepped away from the rest of the clan.

"Cats of Mist Clan we are here to welcome four new apprentices. Snowkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Snowpaw. Tigerlilly, you are ready for another apprentice, pass on all you knowledge to Snowpaw," the dark brown tabby she-cat stepped forward, touched noses with Snowpaw, and stepped back. Sagestar continued, "Nightkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw. Brookfang you are ready for your first apprentice. You'll be a mentor to Nightpaw," Brookfang stepped forward touched noses with Nightpaw then stepped back. "Sparrowkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Sparrowpaw. Firestripe, now that Brookfang has become a warrior you are ready for another apprentice. You'll be Sparrowpaw's mentor," Firestripe touched noses with Sparrowpaw. Echokit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Echopaw. Browntail you are ready for your first apprentice. Echopaw will be your apprentice." Browntail and I went through the same action as the other three.

"Snowpaw! Nightpaw! Sparrowpaw! Echopaw! Snowpaw! Nightpaw! Sparrowpaw! Echopaw!" The rest of the clan cheered our new names. After awhile the clan left and went to their duties. We went to our mentors.

"What do we do first Browntail?" I asked.

"Were going on a hunting patrol with Firestripe and Sparrowpaw," she meowed. We started walking over to my brother and his mentor, "Let's go," She stopped suddenly, and I ran into her. "Wait! I almost forgot, we should probably teach you how to swim first."

We left camp and walked through a grassy area, a little ways away was a forest area on all sides. A little before sunhigh we arrived at the bank of the island.

"This is where we'll teach you to swim," Firestripe announced. They showed and explained to us how to swim. Now Sparrowpaw is trying it. He's splashing water everywhere!

"Okay let's go over this again," Firestripe meowed pulling Sparrowpaw out.

"While they go over it again you try," Browntail said. I went into the cool, refreshing water and tried to imitate how they had done it. "Come on out Echopaw!" My mentor called to me.

"Sparrowpaw do it like that," Firestripe told my brother, who is still flailing in the water. I got out and watched him try again, and again. After about the tenth try he got it right. By then it was near sundown. We headed back in silence, when we got to the grassy clearing everything had an orange tint to it.

My brother and I found Nightpaw after we got our prey form the fresh-kill pile. We discussed our first day of training while we ate,

"Echopaw was amazing!" Sparrowpaw mewed in awe.

"No I wasn't," I objected, I mean it wasn't that hard.

"Well if you won't admit that, then at least admit that you were better than I was!" Sparrowpaw mewed.

"That was probably because I actually paid attention," I purred cuffing his ear playfully.

"…Well, I learned how to catch fish with Snowpaw. After I gave her the tips she 'forgot', and then she sent us both in the water!" Nightpaw meowed. Just then Goldenpaw came over.

"How was your first day of training?" She asked.

"Great!" We mewed.

"Really? That's wonderful," She purred and walked off. I scanned the camp searching for a certain white apprentice.

"Where's Snowpaw?" I asked. "I don't see her anywhere."

"…Probably asleep…" Nightpaw yawned, and stood up.

"We should probably get to sleep too," Sparrowpaw mumbled, also standing up.

"We have training tomorrow," I agreed, we padded over to the apprentice den, found a place to sleep, and curled up. Nightpaw fell asleep first, then Sparrowpaw, and then I finally fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was chapter 2! How did you like it?**

**R&R please^-^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Great news! I finally got an idea for Skyfur's plan! Oh, and all of my big projects/reports are finished so I'll have more time to update!**

**Chapter 3**

"The Gathering is tonight!" Sparrowpaw meowed excitedly, right behind Nightpaw. Nightpaw jumped, his fur standing up.

"We probably won't go…" Nightpaw mewed, slowly lying back down.

"Of course we will!" Snowpaw meowed raised slightly as she does every time she feels indignant."Why wouldn't we?"

"Nightpaw is probably right…We were just barely made apprentices after all..." I sighed sitting down and looking around at the rest of our group.

"That only matters when there are many apprentices. Right now it's only Goldenpaw and us. We will go, I sure of it!" Sparrowpaw meowed now standing only a fox tail away me. Just then Goldenpaw bounded over toward us.

"Hey! Guess what!" She panted. "We're all going to the Gathering!"

"Really?" I asked, taking a step forward. It was too good to be true.

"Would I lie to you? …Wait don't answer that," Goldenpaw meowed. "Its true, we're all going."

"I was right!" Snowpaw couldn't help but to mew. "You should listen to me more often, Echopaw-"she ran into the willow we were sitting by.

"And I wonder why we don't," I mewed sarcastically. Snowpaw stood back up and in one swift movement pounced on Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw that tree hurt me!" she whined.

"Good for it now, get off me!"He growled attempting to break free.

"Don't wanna!" She purred. Nightpaw rolled on his back, crushing Snowpaw in the process. We left them to deal with their issues, which ended up with Nightpaw zooming out of camp with Snowpaw on his heels.

"Exactly when are we leaving?" Sparrowpaw asked, he's always so impatient.

"Later," I mewed.

"I know that but when?"

"Does it matter? We'll leave when Sagestar says," Goldenpaw meowed. Nightpaw came back to hide in the darkest part of camp. Snowpaw entered a little later.

"Where's Nightpaw?" she asked. Goldenpaw shrugged. Snowpaw scanned the camp before suddenly exclaiming "Over there!" She flicked her tail in a random direction, which was right for a change.

"No! Wait Snowpaw!" Sparrowpaw meowed excitedly. "He's behind Bluestone!"

"Quickly!" I joined in, "He might get away!" Snowpaw bounded over to Bluestone and circled it.

"He's not there…" She announced.

"He must have got away," Goldenpaw mewed resting her tail on Snowpaw's shoulder. By now it was almost time for the Gathering so Snowpaw gave up. When Sagestar called for the cats leaving to go to the Gathering Nightpaw came out. We crossed a small bridge leading toward the edge of our territory. When we got closer to the scent markers Browntail told me that the scent was Frost Clan. By moonrise we reached the gathering place. We padded down the small path around the edge of the cliff and into the valley below. Actually it's the only safe entrance to the valley. Looking up towards the top of the cliff I saw a slab of rock jutting out from the cliff face just a few tail-lengths from the top. Sagestar was sitting there looking down on the cats below. Next to him was a silver she-cat kneading the rock impatiently. I followed my brothers to two apprentices one was a black tom and the other a gray tabby tom.

"My name's Sparrowpaw, and this is Nightpaw and Echopaw," he said, flicking his tail toward each of us in turn.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ashpaw and this is Blackpaw," the gray tom mewed. Since all five of us were only recently made apprentices we had no stories to share. Thankfully the yowl signifying the start of the Gathering broke the silence.

"I shall speak first," Cloudstar, a small white tom, announced." Prey is running well in Dark Clan and we have a new apprentice, Lionpaw." All eyes turned towards the tabby tom for an instant then their attention was back on the leaders.

"I'll speak next!" Dapplestar, a spotted she-cat, meowed. "Prey is also running well in Tree Clan. Flamepaw has earned her warrior name, Famepelt." I could calls of congratulations to the orange she-cat. "My deputy, Grayspot has retired and Stripeclaw is the new deputy. Brakeneyes has a new liter, and Starpaw is our new medicine cat apprentice!" Again all cats were looking at new apprentice and deputy, congratulating them.

"I will speak now," Stagestar meowed stepping to the edge of the rock. "We have four new apprentices: Snowpaw, Sparrowpaw, Nightpaw, and Echopaw!" My pelt felt hot with embarrassment as all eyes were staring at us, my brothers looked proud of themselves, and Snowpaw just wrapped her tail over her paws.

"Night Clan would like to say that our prey is running well," Stripestar, a brown tabby tom with lighter lightning like stripes, said.

"All is well with Frost Clan," Silverstar, a silver she-cat, mewed. "Heatherpaw has earned her place as a warrior, and is now Heatherfang."

With that we headed back to our camps. It was way past moonhigh when we got back so all of the apprentices went to sleep immediately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I will so try to make the next chapter longer. I would have for this chapter but I don't like skipping ahead a few days in the middle of the chapter. Well 'til next time.**

**R&R please^-^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Warriors**

** Sorry it took so long to update, but I couldnt find out what I should write for the last half of the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

I decided to go out for a moonlight walk since I was having trouble getting to sleep. As soon as I left camp, I spotted a figure slinking in the shadows on the edge of the trees. When it disappeared I started to follow it. As I reached the area where the cat vanished I could smell Browntails fresh scent, and I followed it being careful not to be seen. After a few moments I found my mentor sitting in a small clearing, her tail twitching impatiently. I found a hiding place where I see the whole clearing. A new scent warned me of another cat coming, Tree Clan. A blue-gray tom emerged from the undergrowth on the far side of the clearing. He seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldnt tell where I had seen him before. Maybe it was at the Gatheringno. Then where? My attention snapped back to the two cats when Browntail started talking.

Youre late, she mewed.

I know, Im sorry, he replied, wary of approaching her. Have you made your decision?

Yes.

So are you with me or against me?He asked worry flashed in his eyes.

Ill always be with you, Skyfur!Browntail mewed, pressing her fur against his. I felt my pelt bristle at this new discovery. The second thought was Skyfur! He was in one of my dreams! It was real!? I have got tell Sagestar about this right now! But as my thoughts rushed through my head I forgot that it was important to be invisible, I tripped over a root, alerting both my mentor and Skyfur to the fact that I was there. By the time I was back on my paws, they were looming over me.

Echopaw! What in Star Clans name are you doing here? She growled. I didnt answer. Well? Why are you even out of camp?

I-I couldnt sleep, so I was taking a walk when- I broke off. My mentor looked even more furious and Skyfur looked ready to kill.

Browntail, why does it matter why shes here? She knows about us. If she lives, shell tell Sagestar and then where will we be? he hissed. She needs to die.

Skyfur, we cant kill her. Not yet anyway, she meowed, looking back at Skyfurs confused expression. Shes my apprentice, and if she dies on the night we both left camp, dont you think that _I_ would be suspected?

I guess your righthe mewed straightening up.

Oh, but dont worry if she doesnt keep her mouth _shut_, we can always find a way to kill her without getting blamed, she mewed with a smirk. You do understand Echopaw, dont you? If you keep quite you live, if you dont you die.

O-Okay, Browntail, I mewed barely audible.

Good, were leaving then, she meowed, to Skyfur she whispered, In two days, by the bridge, at moonhigh. Skyfur left, and Browntail turned to me and said, We should go hunting.

Why? I asked, surprised and slightly disturbed by her sudden change in mood.

It gives us a reason to be out of camp, Browntail purred. She dropped into a hunters crouch and a heartbeat later a vole was dangling in her jaws. I scented the air and started to stalk a shrew and caught it second later. We kept hunting til the pale light of dawn was visible through the trees and then we padded back to camp. I was allowed to rest because of my late night.

I woke up around sunhigh, and went to look for Browntail. I wish I had a different mentor, one who doesnt want me to lie to the clan. A cat who doesnt break the warrior code in almost every possible way.

Hello Echopaw, my mentors voice sounded from behind me. Were going to meet Tigerlilly and Snowpaw in the training hollow for battle practice.

As soon as I entered the training hollow Snowpaw had landed on my shoulders, I let out a yelp of surprise. Snowpaw hissed, Never let your guard down! I quickly rolled over to shake her off, got up, and charged at her before she could react. She didnt stay down for long though. She lunged at me and I dodged. I tried to unbalance her and she sent her weight down on me. The spar continued until sunset when our mentors stopped us.

Hey Echopaw, Snowpaw over here!Sparrowpaw called as we entered the camp, We saved you some fresh kill. We padded over to where Nightpaw and Sparrowpaw were discussing their training. So what you two do today?

We practiced our fighting skills, Snowpaw answered. What did you do?

I hunted, Nightpaw meowed.

I did border patrol! Sparrowpaw announced.

That nice, Snowpaw mewed. So Nightpaw what were you hunting?

UhPreyNightpaw answered.

I assumed that, what kind of prey?

Fish

Hey Sparrowpaw, did anything happen on the patrol?I said before an awkward silence could form.

Does anything ever happen on border patrols? Sparrowpaw asked.

Well something could haveAnd theres the awkward silence. We waited a few minutes before we all decided to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think its a little longer. While I was trying to figure out what to write for this chapter a later chapter popped into my head, couldnt for this chapter though**

**Anyways**

**R&R please^.^ **


End file.
